Longing
by white winged devil 3
Summary: Naruto is longing for something, but where does he get it? And when his finds out what it is will he be happy with it. And can he get it from who he wants it from?Okay yes yaoi like my other stories. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Told you I would put this up!! But this means it will take me longer to update and put up all my other stories, but I think I will manage. If you review!**

**Okay so this is Rated for this actual chapter just like that other one umm……. Have I Earned It? Yeah okay I remember. **

**Okay let's blow this popsicle stand! More 1920 slang.**

_**-How do you know but ev'ry bird that cuts the air way. Is an immense world of delight, clos'd by your senses five.**_

_**William Black**_

Ring Ring Ring

Naruto's alarm clock went off in a flurry of high pitched rings. Naruto's slim body turned around and slammed the snooze button, and pulled the covers up over his head. Suddenly a blonde head popped up with bright blue eye's staring at the numbers on the clock.

"Shit I'm late!" He yelled jumping up and throwing his kitty hat off. He quickly changed and had a cup of ramen. He looked back at his house to make sure he had everything before jumping from the window to the forest in a dead run.

Sighing he ran up to the open area where he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there. Sasuke had his eye's closed and was leaned against a rock. Sakura was sitting on the rock staring down at Sasuke.

"Naruto where have you been? We where suppose to get here two hours ago." She yelled at him

"Sorry I slept in." He said scratching his head carelessly. "So Kakashi isn't here yet?"

"No, he is not here yet." Sakura said jumping down from the rock and walking over to a different spot.

"So what do we do to pass time?" Naruto asked with a smile from ear to ear.

Suddenly as Naruto was about to take a step towards the others a kunai knife struck right in between the trio.

Sakura picked up the kunai and read the note attached to it. "Troop seven your mission today is to find me in this forest. The first one to find me get a special award. Kakashi." She finished and scanned where the kunai came from. "Let's work as a group, Sasuke. Naruto you can work alone." Sakura yelled grabbing Sasuke's arm like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto felt a single ping of pain go through him. He should have been expecting that, but it still hurt. He put his head down, his bangs hiding his eye's.

Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and stood staring at Naruto. He wished he could go over to him and give him a hug and tell him it would all be okay, but something kept him back and it was his reaction.

"Okay" Naruto said sadly. He turned on his heels and started to look on his own. Sasuke sighed and started off in the opposite direction of Naruto. Sakura watched as they went off and did the same shortly afterwards.

Naruto proceeded jumping from branch to branch on the trees. He stopped and snuck a look behind him. "Great now I am being fallowed." He whispered to himself. He continued ignoring the one fallowing him thinking it was one of his teammates. He hit a rotten branch and abruptly fell to the ground. "Ouch. God damn it that hurt." He said to himself once more. He looked around the small open area. Trees lined the opening like walls of a room. "Got to find Kakashi." He said. He went to jump back into the trees when someone dropped from the trees.

"Would you happen to be Naruto?" A man asked with a black cloak with little red clouds on it asked.

"That depends who wants to know?" Naruto said smugly ready for a fight anytime.

"I would." The man said running in front of him. He caressed the younger ones check slowly and pulling it towards his own face.

'What I got to get this guy off of me.' Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly the man in the cloak pulled Naruto up and placed a long kiss on his lips. Biting down to get Naruto to yelp in pain, he slowly stuck his tongue into his mouth tasting the younger teen as much as he could.

"Got to cut this one short." He said letting Naruto drop to the ground in a small lump. Naruto sat on the ground wide eyed watching the grass. "Itachi remember that name. Itachi Uchiha that's my name, and you can expect me again." He said before disappearing.

**Okay it is not as long as I wanted it but I am kinda tired so I am posting this getting some sleep than typing more of it okay. So I promise it will be up tomorrow. I will post chapter two on July 11, 2007 you can put me to my word and it will be longer and I will even update my other stories, but don't put me on my word for that one okay.**

**Review tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so yes I am updating on most of my stories and it is still early so I hope that I get farther today in this than the last chapter, cuz that one was incredibly short. **

**So yes this one will be longer but probably not by that much. So lets get this story going. I'll talk more during the end!**

**I forgot to say in the last chapter **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it would be different!**

"Naruto there you are. Didn't you hear us calling you?" Sakura said jumping out of the trees fallowed by Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi.

"Wha no sorry." Naruto said whipping his lips off and jumping up. "Iruka what are you doing here?" He asked running to his side and playfully pulling his arm.

"He was with Kakashi." Sasuke said smugly. "They where" He got cut off when Kakashi sent him a death glare from hell.

"Anyway Sasuke was the one who found Kakashi. I knew he would find him he is so great. So what does he win Kakashi?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi wide eyed.

"Well I guess I will treat him to diner." Kakashi said lazily. "Is that okay with you Sasuke?"

"Yeah I guess." He said equally lazy.

"Well then I will treat Sakura and Naruto. Will that be okay with you two?" Iruka asked looking down at them with a delightful smile on his face.

"Yeah it will be so much fun." Sakura yelled out running next to Sasuke and grabbing his arm. "Won't it be fun Sasuke?"

"I think I am going to pass this one." Naruto said smiling.

"Why Naruto it will be fun with all of your friends." Iruka said looking at him confused.

"I am just not hungry that's all. See you tomorrow I am going to go home." Naruto said before disappearing into the trees.

"Since when does he give up food?" Iruka asked confused.

"Who knows let's just go so that we can hurry up and finish what we where doing before Sasuke interrupted." Kakashi said walking towards the ramen shop. The group of four went to the ramen shop ate and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into his house looking around it carelessly for the second time that day. He slammed his bag on the ground and walked over to his bed. He fell down on his bed sighing.

"Itachi Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha… Itachi… Uchiha… Wait Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. I'm so stupid why didn't I notice that sooner than I could have yelled at Sasuke to keep his stupid brother away from me. Wait a minute he never mentioned he had a brother… I wonder why?" Naruto began talking to himself "Just when I got over that kiss with Sasuke another Uchiha had to go and…" Naruto stopped and pressed his hand to his lips. "Ugh got to stop thinking about it. I'll just go to sleep." He said unzipping his jacket and throwing it to the couch.

His jacket landed with the sleeve with the keychain facing him. He looked up and to his surprise his key chain was missing.

"What it must have fallen off when I ran into Itachi in the forest. I have to go get it." He screamed jumping up and making a mad dash to the forest. Grabbing his jacket while running past it, and running out his front door not worrying about locking it.

It took him 5 minutes to make it back to the open area where he ran into Itachi. He looked around on the ground franticly checking everywhere he could see with the moon light.

"Should have come when the sun was out." Naruto said sitting on the ground sighing.

"I agree than you could yell for help." Itachi said walking out of the darkness of the forest. "Told you I would be back."

**Yes for cliff hangers. Than at least I know that you'll will be looking forward to the next chapter!!!! **

**Okay so yes this one is like only slightly shorter than the last, but I am kinda getting slow at this seeing how I have like 4 other stories I am working on. Not that this one is not important just I have to put more thought into it so yes I will do that tonight and type it tomorrow. **

**Review and I will update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so yes another chapter going up! Yes I am super excited cuz this is like my third chapter that has three chapters. I am so happy that you guys like my stories but I do wish that you would comment more instead of just adding my story as one of your favorites, not that I am complaining about that in fact stay with me but I would really like it if you would comment tell me what you think and all that fun stuff.**

Naruto backed away from the area that Itachi had walked out of. He didn't know what to do. He had heard some of the villager talking about Itachi on his way to the forest. He was a bad guy, at least which is what Naruto understood about him.

"Hehehe are you scared little one?" A blue man said walking out from behind Naruto. He had on the same robe and had some type of gills on the side of his face.

"Kisame you scare him more than I do." Itachi said looking at the older man across from him.

"Well are you scared kid?" Kisame asked closing the distance between himself and Naruto.

"Hell no you want a fight I will give it too you." Naruto yelled in his smart alack voice.

"Is that so kid?" Kisame said still closing the distance between them.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled backing up even more away from both Itachi and Kisame.

"Then why are you running?" Kisame asked stopping in the middle of the medium opening.

"I..." Naruto didn't know what to say it was true he was backing away like some little scared cat. Suddenly the leaves began to rustle close to Naruto. He instinctively turned around expecting another man in a robe to pop out, but instead a fox popped out panting for breath. The fox had Naruto's key chain tied around his neck. "Hey my key chain." Naruto said bending down to pick up the fox, not even paying attention to the two men that where waiting for the right moment.

As Naruto bent down he felt a wait apply on his back and arms wrap around his waist and chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that your full of opening that could get you killed or worst." Itachi said leaning in and whispering into his ear. "Lucky for you I don't like killing but something much worst. But you will be special Naruto." Itachi said shoving Naruto down to the ground and landing on him roughly.

"Get off!" Naruto yelled trying to turn, but was stuck on his stomach with Itachi hovering inches away from his body. Naruto looked at the fox and smiled at it and quietly whispered. "Run!"

Like the fox knew what he saw saying it took off with a mad dash back into the forest.

"So sweet sticking up for animals safety before your own." Kisame said bending down next to Naruto. This shall be so much fun." Kisame said licking Naruto's face.

Before Naruto could say something smart ass to the blue man Itachi flipped him over and pulled his shirt and jacket off.

"Let me go." Naruto yelled kicking his legs into Itachi's stomach.

Itachi flinched, but remanded on top of Naruto. As on cue Kisame stuck a needle into the base of Naruto's neck letting the liquid slowly enter his body.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked when Itachi let up on some of the pressure that he applied to keep Naruto down.

"That.." Kisame said holding the needle up then throwing it behind him. "Is a drug that will parallelize you from the neck down, but don't worry you will still fell everything." Kisame said bending down and looking the younger one in the eyes. "Are you scared now?" He asked laughing and backing away to sit in front of a tree. "You can go first Itachi. This was your idea." He said closing his eyes and sighing.

Itachi smirked looking at Naruto laying on the ground his shirt and jacket laying beside him. Itachi's smirk vanished when he bent down and started tracing Naruto's figure with his tongue. He stopped when he came to the pants frowning that they where there, but then smiling at the fact they where there. He pulled his head back up to Naruto's and slowly whispered into his ear. "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto turned bright read at the thought of telling someone if he is a virgin or not. For one he did not know what it was, And two it sounded like a personal question to him. Naruto said nothing not knowing what to say or how to answer even though he was in a live/die situation.

"Oh I see you are. Well Kisame it has been a while since we had some fresh meat." Itachi said bending down and making small circles around his nipples. While he did this he had his hands working on getting off the rest of Naruto's clothes. When he did get his pants and boxers off he went and pulled off his shoes. Itachi stood up and stared down at the teen. Not an ounce of fat was on his body and nothing was wrong with the body. It was the perfect body. Itachi smirked and dove at Naruto again, this time throwing his robe to the ground to reveal the black tank top and pants under it. Itachi quickly removed his own clothes and bent down and pulled Naruto's legs up above the older teen's head. Resting his legs on his shoulders Itachi quickly and roughly lunged into Naruto laughing when he screamed out in pain.

Kisame smiled to when he heard the screams. Uncontrollably he got up and walked over to the scene. "Itachi do you mind if I cut in for a little fun." Kisame said looking at Naruto with cold uncaring eyes.

"What aren't you tired from yesterday?" Itachi asked huffing for air, but not stopping his merciless attach on Naruto's back end.

"Yeah, that's why all I am going to do is this." Kisame said bending down and biting down on Naruto's manhood. He slowly started to lick it up and down taking in every small thing that got in his path.

Naruto was in tears. His mind didn't know what to think and he had no idea what to do. He had started to get felling back in this arms and legs slightly but he still didn't dare to move yet. He yelled out and more tears streamed down his face faster when Kisame bit down yet again on his manhood. Then he cried out when Itachi hit his soft spot. He yelled in pain at first the he started to cry when Itachi started to pump harder and harder, and Kisame was biting more.

Kisame stopped and dragged his tongue up to the base of Naruto's neck then bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Then he sucked it dry. When he pulled away there was nothing else but an old fashioned hikey.

Naruto cried even more when Itachi pulled out of him. He was grateful that they where leaving him alone for a while, but just wanted to go home. He hurt all over and more.

"Come Kisame we must leave now we only have two hours till the sun comes up and we should get little Naruto home now." Itachi said getting dressed and zipping Naruto up in his robe. He shoved the younger ones clothes in Kisame's arms. He bent down and picked up Naruto bridal style, looking at the younger one staring into space. He quickly jumped into the trees and towards Naruto's house.

Itachi stopped in front of Naruto's house and put him down on the ground. "That was fun we should do it again." Itachi said before disappearing into thin air. Kisame smiled and handed Naruto his clothes before disappearing himself.

Naruto looked at his house and then ran in. Throwing the robe in the garbage he ran to take a shower. He didn't have that long till he had to meet with Kakashi and the others. He stayed in the shower for an hour before he felt clean enough to go through a day of training then to come home and take a longer shower. He got out and got dressed, not even worrying about eating he left his house grabbing his jacket.

"Naruto you're late again." Sakura yelled at him again. "What did you sleep in again, or where you eating a cup of noodles?" She asked angrily glaring at him.

"Sorry I was taking a shower, and I was thinking about some stuff and lost track of time." He said sadly. "Hey Sakura can I ask you a serious question. No laughing at me." Naruto said once she sat down. He stayed standing up, finding it painful to sit.

"Sure Naruto." She said sarcastically looking at Sasuke with a slight glimmer in her eye. She was not going to answer his question and make him mad.

"What does virgin mean?" He asked looking down at the ground a deep blush on his face.

**Okay so the question Naruto should have already known was finally put out in the air so that he can get an answer! Do you think she will be able to answer half decently? Wait to find out!**

**I am so mean to Naruto! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well finally getting up to updating. I am so sorry for the late update, but I got really bad sunburn and my best friends new aunt died of an over does and I was with her. **

**And my updates will be longer cause I go into 8****th**** grade in only 13 days. It is so sad.**

_**Thank **__**you**_** for all of your reviews.**

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto wide eyed at the question he just asked. Sasuke coughed and waited for Sakura to answer the question that had been directed to her.

"Well umm you see Naruto a virgin is um well it is kind of embarrassing for a girl to be telling a guy this. Sasuke why don't you tell him." Sakura said dumping the question on him.

"What no way he asked you the question." Sasuke shot back angrily, yet still calm.

"Oh okay Sasukkkkkkeeeeeeeee!" she yelled turning back to Naruto new found joy in her eyes. "Okay you see Naruto... Why do you want to know?"

"Uh well..." Naruto stopped and thought back to Itachi asking if he was one, but he couldn't tell them that. "I was just wondering thats all."

"Why didn't your parents explain it to you?" Sakura asked not even stopping to think about what she was saying.

"They couldn't" Naruto said hiding his face behind his bangs more. He felt an empty felling flow through him.

"Oh right sorry Naruto." Sakura said smiling.

"A virgin is someone who hasn't had sex with another person." Kakashi whispered in his ear and puffed out of a ball of smoke.

"What Kakashi you where listening this whole time?" Sakura said ashamed she couldn't answer the question like she wanted to.

"Yeah Sakura I was here. So why do you want to know Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking down at Naruto who had fallen down and was covering his ears with his eyes shut tight.

"Naruto...hey Naruto." Kakashi tried to call him, but it didn't work. So he placed his hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly. Naruto's body fell over and his sleeping figure layed on the ground.

_**'Kyuubi what is a virgin? I don't get what the others are trying to say.' Asked walking into Kyuubi's room and looking at the giant sleeping fox.**_

**'Look kid. I know what you went through yesterday and if you really want to know the damn answers to all of your questions then wake up and ask.' Kyuubi responded throwing him back into the conscious world. **

_**'Damn fox!' Naruto yelled at him before waking up.**_

"Naruto are you okay? You just passed out like that and we all got worried." Sakura said helping him sit up. He was laying in her lap with a wet rag across his face.

"Thanks." He said standing up and looking over to where Sasuke was sitting. He blushed and looked to the ground cursing himself inside for looking so weak. Kakashi was no where to be found.

"Dobe are you sure you should be standing?" Sasuke asked walking over to him and smirking.

"I'm fine teme." Naruto said looking away from the black haired teen.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Sasuke said still smirking at the fact that he had such an effect on the younger teen. "Kakashi went to get you some medication so we can all go home." Sasuke said walking past him. Lightly brushing his shoulder, and smiling when Naruto lightly jumped.

"Oh Sasuke do you want to go and get something to eat?" Sakura asked smiling and closing her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes Sasuke and Naruto where both gone. "Oh not again." She said walking towards Ino's flower shop.

**Yes so it is kind of short I am so sorry, but I will put this at the front of my to work on list. **

**REVIEW and I will update sooner and longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm so sorry it almost took me like a whole five weeks to update, but...you see my friend has slightly gotten over her soon to be aunt and then one of my other friends went and had sex with the guy I liked and she thinks she is pregnant. **

**Yes my life is kinda busy not to mention the fact that... School started back for me! I am finally in 8****th**** grade!!! But it is kinda hard to concentrate when your dadding things down on a piece of paper for a story and your friend passes you a note saying I think I am pregnant. I fell out of my chair in the middle of class laughing hysterically. My teacher thought I was insane!**

**Okay some words I am defining for those of you who don't know what they mean. Yes they are important to understand the story later on.**

_**Anal: of, pertaining to, involving, or near the anus.**_

_**Oral: of. pertaining to, involving the mouth.**_

_**Ban-chan: rude way to call your grandmother**_

_**Uke: On the bottom of the seme**_

_**Seme: On top of the uke **_

**Okay, remember these words and I will start the story! **

Naruto walked through the village empty minded. He was still confused about what a virgin was and that damn fox wasn't planning on helping him anytime soon. Naruto sighed and headed to Tsunade's office.

"Hey Naruto," A voice called out for him from a restaurant. Naruto turned to see a restaurant that he never really noticed before he proceeded in when he heard his name again. He walked in and quickly regretted it. There the only people in the restaurant were the other six rookies and Rock Lee's group sitting in the middle of the restaurant, Sakura and Sasuke where also there.

"Hey Naruto you could join us that's good! Your youth should be with us!" Rock Lee yelled jumping up running and trying to pull him to the table's that the teens pulled together.

"Sorry guys I have to go and see Tsunade ban-chan today." Naruto said putting a smile from ear to ear. His eyes where sad and confused and a person with half a wit could tell that he was troubled about something.

"What are you in trouble or something?" Kiba asked taking a huge gulp of something he was drinking. Kiba was obviously one of those people without half a wit. He sat there with a corny little smile on his face.

"No I'm not in trouble I just have to talk to her." He replied smugly. He hadn't been in trouble for two whole days now. Why would he start now?

"Well hurry back and party with us! Today is Hinata's birthday!" Ino yelled smiling. Naruto could make out a little bit of disgust in her voice when she said hurry back. Naruto got a smirk on his face and walked over to Hinata and bent down beside her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Hinata, I hope you get everything you really want." Naruto said turning on his heels and walking out of the restaurant waving to all of the others. Everybody sat saying nothing just staring at where Naruto once was.

"I can't believe he just did that." Ino said angrily. She shifted closer to Hinata and went to rub her check when Hinata slapped her hand away.

"Don't this is my present, but do you think that he will be coming back?" Hinata asked bright red, but not stuttering once.

"I don't think he is coming back." Shikamaru announced getting over his shock. "If you remember correctly he doesn't even remember when his birthday is so he probably gets sad during events like this." He said to no one in particular. He loved his brains and was going to use some part of them now.

Everybody at the party thought about that fact and continued on.

"Ban-chan are you here?" Naruto yelled through the hall. He stood in front of the door to her office thinking if he really wanted to do this. He took a deep breath in and walked through the door not thinking of knocking. He walked in to see Tsunade pinning Shizune to her desk. They where kissing with their hands traveling up and down each others body.

Naruto felt his face heat up and he ran. That's all he could think to do at the moment was run. He stopped running when he was sure that they weren't fallowing him. He sighed and continued to walk not wanting to go back to the restaurant with the others. He soon found himself running through the ally ways trying not to be seen, but still make it home. He stopped when he felt the presence of someone else fallowing him. He quickly turned on his heels to see nobody standing there.

Naruto sighed once again and turned to his apartment. He was at the door when two arms pushed him in a slammed the door shut. Naruto rubbed his head. He snapped his head around to see a familiar red head.

"Garra?" He said slightly confused. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to attach again?" He asked accusing him right away.

"No, I'm just trying to get a little break from my siblings." He said coldly sitting down on the blonds couch not waiting for an invitation. Naruto sat on his bed his legs crossed and his hands supporting him.

"Hey Garra your smart right?" Naruto asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah I would think so." He responded getting up and sitting next to the blond.

"What's a virgin?" He asked a noticeable blush spread over his face.

"Hahaha your funny."Garra laughed felling oddly happy sitting next to the blond. He looked at his sad face and then sighed. "You really want to know don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Was all that came out of the blonds startled mouth.

"Okay you asked for it. A virgin is...

**okay yes I know short but i still have like three more stories to update so I am trying to fit them all in today. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
